The One with Phoebe's Secret Love For Joey
by Roktoof
Summary: Takes place in 11 years after Friends, the five are excited to see their old friend, Joey Tribbiani has returned when he decided to move in to Tulsa. That is until Phoebe, the one who had a secret crush on him throughout their days in New York, decides to show him her love for her after her marriage with Mike failed. Rated T for mild language.


**Hey guys. This is about a fan fiction story about Joey and Phoebe. Yes I read some of those stories and Friends is one of my favorite stories. So this is it and I'll suggest that it's going to be a blast. Takes place after Friends.**

* * *

**THE ONE WITH PHOEBE'S SECRET LOVE FOR JOEY**

Chandler, Joey and Ross were talking, sitting down in a bench in a middle of a park after Joey moved in to Tulsa, Oklahoma. Joey said "So I said to Michael before I left LA that he's going to be fine."

Chandler responds "Fine? Like fine fine? Or Alan Fine?"

Ross butts out "Chandler, don't be like that. Joey, it's nice to see that you're here."

"Yeah it was. Thanks Ross. How's the wife and kids?" Joey said to both Ross and Chandler.

Chandler said "Yeah, me and Monica was very great. I'm getting lots of fun from my workers. After all, I'm the president of my company here."

Ross said "Me and Rachel is good. She's going to be the greatest love of my life I have ever had."

"Hey, what we should do?" Joey questioned.

"What?" both Ross and Chandler asked.

"We should see the..."

"New restaurant!" The trio exclaimed and drove off to see the new Arby's branch.

Meanwhile, the three girls were in a parlor; that's where they spent time talking when the guys were off. Phoebe was having her pedicure, Monica was having her manicure and Rachel was having a facial until her cellphone rang.

Rachel turned off the cellphone, annoyed until she turns it back on and read a message. It read...

_Hey Rachel, it's Ross._

_Listen. Joey moved in here in his place._

_Tell anybody here._ It's_ real. Joey is here._

_Goodbye. XOXO Ross._

"Wow. Joey's here. I'm telling everybody." Rachel thought.

After an hour, the girls walked away from their salon, talking about Joey migrating in Tulsa.

"Really. Joey's here? That is so exciting!" Monica said.

"I know, right? And they're at this new restaurant, waiting for us." Rachel said to Monica.

"Wow." Phoebe said then smiles that her secret crush has arrived in Tulsa, which where they lived. Monica and Rachel asked Phoebe, confused "Phoebe, are you okay?". She responded "Of course I am."

However, she was more than okay, she was happy that the man she had a secret crush on has now moved in to Tulsa. Since her marriage with Mike did not work due to Phoebe's differences of having a future that Mike did not like, he walked out on her, ending their relationship permanently. Mike moved out with Phoebe's place and moved in to New Orleans as a office intern.

Phoebe, on the other hand, had a crush with Joey since 1994. Her chemistry with him has began on since he kissed her three times throughout the years, but has kept it as a secret to prevent anyone to discover this. When Monica told her that Joey had a crush on her, she had felt her heart melting on Joey's arms, although it did not happen when Joey explained that he had a crush on Rachel, not Phoebe, which made her secretly jealous, although she covered it and prevented it to be discovered from any of her friends. When she married Mike since Joey set him up with him a decade ago, there was a time that Phoebe sneaked out of Mike's apartment and vowed...

_It doesn't matter if I'm married. It doesn't matter if I love Mike. I'll still be the part of your life Joey Tribbiani. I'll always be your true love. Someday, I'll tell you that I love you. Someday._

Which meant that despite that she is married, she still loved Joey. But, despite that, she, other than her street smarts used her friendship with Joey as a cover to prevent her feelings to get the best of her, and it has been very successful throughout a decade. She always beckoned that one day she would say "I love you" to him but she never gets the chance to say that she loves him Since they moved out of New York and into Tulsa (except Joey, who moved out to LA), Phoebe had her own place and her friends were there, but she always misses Joey and when she was depressed, she always placed a picture in her heart, hoping that she can see him again, but refused to say it to the four, since she was jealous of their married lives and was secretly angry that they were in love with each other and she was not. Now, Phoebe, aware that Joey has moved in, succeeds in her chance as her heart melts once again and the chance to say "I love you" is now at her hand.

When the girls arrived at the new Arby's branch, they waved at the guys (Phoebe waved at Joey with a smile) and the girls were excited that their old friend moves in with them. When they begin to eat at a table reserved for 6, the rest (including Joey) were confused of Phoebe's smile at Joey.

Joey becomes uncomfortable at Phoebe's smile and behavior and said "Pheebs, you okay?"

Phoebe, despite feeling her emotions overcoming her friendship, says "I'm fine. You're way more cute than Chandler."

Chandler exclaims "Um, hello?! I'm right here." then continued eating.

Monica said "Phoebe, you don't look okay."

Ross asked "Why are you acting weird to Joey?"

Rachel agrees with her husband "Yeah Phoebe, why?"

When everyone became confused at Phoebe's flirtatious behavior to Joey, he said uncomfortably "I'm going to pee." then walked to the men's room, unbeknownst that Phoebe followed him there.

In the bathroom, after peeing, Joey turned on the sink and threw water on his face, facing down the sink and thinking "_What's with Phoebe? Why is she acting so weird to me? What did I do to her to make her act like that to me? Wait a minute, does she like me?_"

Phoebe hugs Joey at the back and said "Hey handsome", turns him around and kisses him deeply. Joey becomes shocked at this. After kissing, Joey complained "Why the hell would you do that Phoebe? Are you out of your mind?"

Phoebe said "No. The truth is... I love you." then kisses him further, but he pushes her off, asking "Wait, you love me? What about Mike?"

"Too bad about that rat bastard. Let's say that our marriage is over. What matters most is that you're mine now." Phoebe responded and had Joey in a tight hug.

But Joey pushes her off again and said to her "I don't understand this. Why?"

Phoebe responded "Oh, I'll tell you why. Ever since you kissed me three times when we were in New York, I felt my entire heart melting to you, but I managed to cover it up to everyone, even you. When we stayed friends, I used it to prevent you or anyone else to find out. When I married Mike, I realized that despite that, I still loved you. When you said you loved Rachel, I was so jealous. That's why I was behaving to you and believe me, I love you, I do, I always loved you. Let's be more than friends Joey."

Joey was shocked that one of his best friends had a crush on him over a decade and now. He said to Phoebe "I'll think about it."

When Joey went outside after 10 minutes, he saw Phoebe waiting for him there. He was shocked that Phoebe was there for him. He said "Hey Pheebs. I thought about what you said, and yes. Yes. I love you Phoebe Buffay."

Phoebe was excited and responded "I love you too Joey Tribbiani." and both had kissed. Unknown to them...

Rachel noticed that Joey and Phoebe had kissed and warned Chandler, Monica and Ross "Look guys! It's Joey and Phoebe! Joey and Phoebe are kissing!", causing the three to follow her and all four were shocked that Joey and Phoebe kissed, causing Chandler and Monica to exclaim "Joey and Phoebe?" and Ross to exclaim "Are kissing?" Rachel said "Yes! They're kissing!". Joey and Phoebe stopped kissing and saw their friends looking at them, shocked, causing Phoebe to look down in shame.

At Chandler and Monica's new home, the four asked "How did this happen Phoebe?"

Phoebe responded "Since New York. I kept as my deepest secret."

Rachel asked "Why didn't you tell us Pheebs?"

Ross agreed "Yeah Phoebe, why?"

Phoebe lied "Because I don't want anyone to know about this. And I was afraid that you would just tell Joey and embarrass me."

Joey butted in "And by the way, she divorced Mike."

The four were shocked that Phoebe had been divorced with Mike and has now admitted her love for Joey. Then Joey and Phoebe held hands and stayed close to each other, causing the four to look shocked but they forget about it in 5 minutes.

In midnight...

Phoebe stayed and looked at the moon. Joey placed his hands on her waist, saying "I love you. I always do Phoebe."

Phoebe responded "Oh, that's so sweet Joey. I love you too."

The two kissed at the moon together, with Chandler,Monica,Rachel and Ross looking at them, smiling and holding hands. They said "They're look great together."

**THE END.**

**I don't own Friends. That and the cast belong to Kauffman/Bright Productions.**


End file.
